Bird Wings
by Dovefence
Summary: Who would've thought one injured bird could lead to this? Reuce, entry for the First Kisses Contest.


**A/N: This is my entry to the 'first kisses contest'. My promts were, bird and wings and my couple was Reuce. I've never written for this pairing before so let me know how I did and also VOTE FOR DIAMOND WHITE ON THE X FATCOR U.S.A**

* * *

**Bird Wings**

Deuce spotted Rocky in the park; she was holding a bird in her hands. Coming closer he noticed the concerned expression on her face and tried to think of something funny to say-to make her smile. He loved her smile. He supposed he could just wing it-ha, 'wing' it. But wait! Deuce froze what if the bird had something wrong with its wings? Darn! He thought, back to the drawing board…

Before he had time to come up with anything he saw that Rocky had noticed him. Heading over to her he said "Hey Rocky, why so blue?" He laughed at his own joke and when he looked up he saw to his relief that Rocky was smiling.

But her smile dropped when she looked back to the bird "I found this bird on the ground, I think its wing might be broken," She said holding it out to him. He inspected the bird thoroughly, lifting each of its wings gently in turn. Rocky watched him, admiring how careful Deuce was being, she had never really seen this side of him and she definitely liked it.

After a few minutes he concluded "It'll be fine, it's just a sprain if anything,"

"Wow Deuce, I didn't know you were such an expert in veterinary," Rocky remarked-it sounded sarcastic but the look in her eyes told Deuce she was genuinely impressed.

"Yeah well, my cousin Arnie _used to_ be a vet," He replied waving it off. Rocky thought it best not to ask about the 'used to be' part.

She looked at Deuce, he was such a sweet guy, he always made her smile and laugh and he was always there for her, but that's because they were just friends…right? Of course, he had Dina, Rocky reminded herself tearing her gaze away from him.

Deuce was checking the bird again, making sure there was nothing else to worry about, before feeding it the smallest crumb of bread from his jacket. "Bread's bad for bird but, they can't get enough of it," He said grinning at the bird.

"Like junk food for humans," Rocky pointed out. He nodded. She shivered as an ice cold breeze swept through the park. Deuce quickly took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders without even thinking. She looked back at him, a little shocked "Wait, you're letting me wear your jacket? You never do that," She said.

"I do for you," He replied. His eyes darted away from her as if he was afraid he's said too much.

"And Dina right?" Rocky asked in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Right," Deuce said, clearly lying although he hoped Rocky didn't pick up on that. In fact, Rocky was the only person he's ever let wear his beloved jacket, he wanted to tell her that, the truth about how he felt about her- how he'd always felt about her-but with all the work she (and Cece) had put into matching him up with Dina, who was his perfect match in every way, he didn't want to seem ungrateful. Well, Dina wasn't perfect, Rocky was perfect, but he could never voice that aloud, it would ruin their friendship.

The light was fading from orange to black in the sky, Rocky checked her watch and realised it was now just past six o'clock.

"What about the bird?" She said out loud.

"I'm sure he's fine to fly now," Deuce answered. She threw him an uncertain look so he put both arms around her and placed his hands under her, practically hugging her. Rocky smiled not seeming to mind their closeness one bit. "On three we let go," He said. "One two, three!" They both propelled the bird upwards and for a second it looked as though it might just fall back down but then it flew off into the sunset.

Rocky was so happy, she turned around and kissed Deuce. Her mind was too full of joy to think of the consequences. Deuce closed his eyes and kissed back after getting over the surprise of the sudden gesture. All he saw were sparks and he knew in his heart, Rocky saw them too.

Rocky pulled away after a few seconds and there was a long silence. What if this was a sign? Maybe fate was showing them they were meant to be. But what sort of fate would break apart Deuce and Dina? Would it really be so cruel as to trick Deuce into thinking he had found the perfect match when it knew Rocky had been all along?

"Uh, I should go," Rocky said slowly before walking away. She couldn't quite comprehend what she had just done, what would Dina think of it all? What would everyone think of it all? It was all because of a bird with a hurt wing, Rocky thought, she couldn't have just left it, walked away and avoided this mess, because that was who she was and Deuce couldn't have ignored her because that was who _he_ was.

"Rocky wait!" Deuce called.

"Yeah?" Rocky turned around, her voice had a hopeful tone which she wished wasn't there.

He hesitated, if he was wrong about how Rocky felt then he would make her feel awkward, consequently ending their friendship. Not to mention if Dina found out ending his perfect relationship. He could lose everything based on what he said. Did he go with his heart which told him Rocky felt the same? Or with his head, which was overcome with doubt? He had to think fast, she was waiting.

"Never buy new releases of movies, wait a couple of months for the buzz to die down and get it at half price," He said.

"Oh, okay." Rocky replied, her heart sinking "Thanks for the advice, bye Deuce," She gave a small smile before heading home, hoping they would both forget this ever happened but knowing they never would.

Deuce face-palmed, why was it every time he goes to tell Rocky how he feels about her he just ends up giving her advice on how to save money? He looked up at the sky, in the direction the bird had travelled in. That one little bird had made him realise who his heart truly belonged to, the only question now was, where to from here?

* * *

**A/N: Okay I ship Deucina so it was weird for me to write this but I'd be willing to continue if anyone wants me to R&R and VOTE FOR DIAMOND WHITE**


End file.
